The Secrets of an Artist
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Gohan decided to change his gym class to a drawing class to prevent anybody from becoming suspicious of his powers. It's there that he meets a young woman by the name of Anita Kurosaki he could instantly tell that she is different and decides to befriend her.What happens when Gohan finds out a family secret?


**The Secrets of an Artist: Chapter 1:**

**(Here's my attempt at a DBZ X Bleach crossover fanfic. ^-^ Enjoy!)**

It was another lovely day at Orange Star High; a young woman entered her drawing class making sure to sit in the back of the class room so no one could disturb her. As class began she continued to work on her painting of the Sakura Trees in a small valley that her parents used to take her too when she was younger. Her dark brown eyes lifted up from her painting when she felt someone staring at her. She looked around the room instantly looking to the guy who was sitting next to her. Once their eyes locked she quickly looked away before pushing up her thin rimmed black glasses and pushed some of her black hair away from face.

"Mr. Son! Would you like to tell me what you find interesting about Anita Kurosaki's painting?" Ms. Shizuru Yamamoto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a light ponytail, and bright green eyes. She was wearing dirty jeans filled with paint on them and a stained white button up shirt; her eyes watched in amusement as Son Gohan tried to make up an excuse.

Shizuru chuckled before cutting him off," It's alright Gohan I know Anita's painting can bedazzle the most boring students."

Anita turned slightly to look at the young man known as Gohan out of the corner of the eye; he had short spiky black hair and dark colored eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest, red pants and black shoes. He was handsome in her opinion, but she decided to ignore that fact since handsome men tended to be rude. Anita returned to her painting putting the finishing touches when the bell signaling the end of the day. Anita let out a sigh ignoring the chatter and the students leaving the classroom.

Anita thought she was alone in the room when she suddenly felt someone behind her as turned she was surprised to see Gohan standing there.

"Hi… Um I'm Gohan," He said nervously.

"Hello, my name is Anita Kurosaki. Is there something you needed Gohan?" Anita asked curiously brushing her hair out of her face.

Before he could answer her Ms. Shizuru walked over to them with a smile on her face which for Anita was something to be nervous about.

"Ah, Gohan and Anita I am glad you haven't left yet. Anita, would you mind helping Gohan in class? Gohan I won't give you the test that is coming up at the end of the week since you don't have time and know what we are covering." Ms. Shizuru stated with a smile.

Anita looked at Gohan before asking him nervously," I-Is that okay w-with y-you?"

Gohan looked at Anita and gave her a reassuring smile before nodding his head," Yeah that's fine."

Anita nodded her head as she turned back to her painting she noticed that her painting had finished drying and so she quickly got up and grabbed a calligraphy pen. She dipped it in red ink and walked back over to her painting making sure to sign her name on the right bottom corner.

"So it's done?" Gohan asked with slight confusion.

Ms. Shizuru laughed before saying," Yes an artist always signs his or her work once the piece is complete Gohan. It's to prevent someone from stealing what they have already done."

"Oh," Gohan replied before looking at Anita's painting with awe.

Anita smiled before she quickly began to put away from her painting utensils as Ms. Shizuru began to speak again," So Gohan have you been shown around the school yet?"

"No ma'am." Gohan replied.

"Anita, why don't you show him around the school? Who knows he might be able to break that social awkwardness around you," Ms. Shizuru stated with a teasing tone.

Anita looked at her with a disbelieving look before letting out a sigh and replied," V-Very well."

After everything was put away Gohan and Anita said their good byes to Ms. Shizuru before heading out of the classroom. Anita then proceeded to give Gohan the tour of the school after the tour was over they both headed out of the school.

"So that's where everything is," Anita stated with a small smile.

"Wow I didn't think it would be this big. By the way what classes do you have?" Gohan asked curiously,

Anita looked at him with hesitation before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her schedule and handed it to Gohan. He took it and looked his eyes widened with surprise before stating," Wow we have the same classes. How come I didn't notice you before?"

Anita smiled sadly before replying," I normally sit in the back so I can avoid getting picked on."

"Picked on? You mean by the teacher?" Gohan asked with confusion.

Anita shook her head before replying," No I guess you can say I get bullied a lot by other students. It doesn't help that Videl sometimes picks on my too. It's how I earned the nickname "The Freak Artist."

Gohan looked at her with shock and utter disbelief before his eyes narrowed which caused Anita to think she was about to get yelled at. But to her surprise Gohan asked," Want to hang out after school tomorrow?"

Anita looked at him with wide eyes before smiling with gratefulness. She then hugged Gohan who tensed up in surprise before relaxing and hugged her back briefly. Once she let Gohan go and said," Did you want to head to the nearby art store with me? I needed to get more paint so I can finish my paintings at home."

"Sure. Can I see them?" Gohan asked.

Anita smiled and replied," Sure. So I'll see you tomorrow. Gohan, thank you for not judging me."

"Hey it's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow Anita!" Gohan called out to her as he turned to head home.

Anita waved back before she too turned to head home; she lived at the nearby Kurosaki Clinic that was only ten minutes from the school. She entered the Clinic noticing her mother was sitting behind the receptionist.

Her mother was, Hiromi Kurosaki she once had long black hair but was now cut shirt with two chucks of hair framing her face and she had dark brown eyes. Upon her mother's neck was a choker with a red cross and a blue gem in the center of it and a long white kimono she received from her friend Moka before she and her father were somehow brought here to this world. Anita was only two when it happened so the memory is fuzzy.

"Ah Anita, how was your day?" Hiromi asked her daughter.

Anita smiled brightly before replying," It was good I managed to finish the Sakura trees and I made a friend!"

"Really? Who's your friend?" The voice of father called out.

Ichigo Kurosaki emerged from his office of his clinic, he had orange colored hair that was slightly messy and was long that it would get in the way of his light brown eyes, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and shoes along with his doctors' jacket. Following him was her little sister, Tsukiko Kurosaki, she had bright red hair that was braided and light brown eyes and was wearing blue jeans and dark blue shirt with blue and red tennis shoes. Tsukiko got her hair from her mother, but her eyes from her father.

"His name is Gohan; he was nice to me during art class… Umm… is it okay if he comes over tomorrow to look at my paintings?" Anita asked her family nervously.

"Sure I don't see any problem with it," Ichigo replied giving his wife a look.

Hiromi chuckled before saying," Go get cleaned up girls. I'll get started on dinner once your dad closes up the clinic."

Anita gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and headed off to do as she was told with her little sister following suit. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring,

**(Hope you guys liked it. The Ichigo I was trying to describe was what Ichigo looked like when he faces Aizen a second time.)**


End file.
